Eternal Love
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: 'Sangat lembut dan hangat, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat di dalam hatiku. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan waktu yang terlewati, aku tahu itu tidak akan memudar keabadian cinta ini.' Warn: Sho-ai/BL, Gaje, Typo eperiwer, Alur kacau, Gak sesuai EYD, de el el. NCT/NCT Dream fanfiction MarkMin (Mark x Jaemin). DLDR! This just fanfiction.


**Judul: Eternal Love**

 **Author:** Rainessia Marine-chan

 **Disclaimer:** Intinya, NCT Dream bukan milik saya.

 **Pairing:** MarkMin

 **Support cast:** Bakalan ada kalau memang ada xD /digebukin

 **Genre:** Romance, Angst

 **Length:** Songfic

 **Warning:** Gaje, alur kacau, Sho-ai, typo berserakan, OOC akut, School life, gak sesuai EYD, Terinspirasi dari lagu Hatsune Miku – A One Hundred Year Love, DLL.

 **Summary:** _'Sangat lembut dan hangat, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat di dalam hatiku. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan waktu yang terlewati, aku tahu itu tidak akan memudar keabadian cinta ini.'_

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys~

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar telah berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah, embun-embun di dedaunan pun mulai mengering. Kicauan indah dari para burung mulai terdengar lembut menyapa pendengaran. Suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalannan kota mulai terdengar memenuhi jalan raya.

Mentari pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah, seakan bersemangat untuk menyinari bumi dan tersenyum kepada para penghuni bumi. Namun, seseorang di sebuah kamar dengan keadaan yang sedikit berantakan terlihat tidak secerah pagi hari ini. Matanya terlihat memandang kosong keluar jendela, seakan ia telah kehilangan kehidupannya.

"Aku merindukanmu…" gumam seseorang itu lirih. Tak terasa, air mata yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya telah mengalir secara perlahan membasahi pipi mulusnya yang mulai menirus.

Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat cerah, kini telah meredup. Tak ada lagi senyuman indah disana. Tak ada lagi mata bulat indah yang berbinar. Tak ada lagi tawa bahagia yang keluar darinya. Yang ada hanya kekosongan, kehampaan, isakan, dan air mata. Dirinya yang bersinar dulu, kini telah meredup. Ia telah kehilangan bagian dari kebahagiaannya.

"Kau tau… Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu, semua di sekelilingku mulai terasa berbeda. Suara angin, warna kata-kata mereka menyelimutiku ke dalam buaian._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Suasana di taman kota hari ini sangat ramai, banyak pasangan yang datang ke taman hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di antara para pasangan itu, terlihat seorang namja manis dengan hoodie biru langit melekat di tubuhnya. Namja itu memang hanya sendirian, namun tak menghilangkan wajah cerahnya yang terus memamerkan senyum indahnya.

Ia duduk di bangku taman sembari memakan ice cream rasa favoritenya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang sekitar taman dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang, seakan tak pernah lelah untuk menunjukkan lengkungan indah di bibirnya itu. Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan pandangan memuji ke arahnya, yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Saat masih asik memakan ice creamnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sejenak, ia terpaku memandangi wajah seseorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sekarang. 'Tampan…' ucapnya dalam hati sembari memandangi wajah seseorang di sampingnya.

Merasa dipandangi terus-menerus, seseorang itu menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dimana si namja manis yang memandanginya itu berada. Ia mengernyit, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah namja manis yang tengah memandanginya itu. "Hei, kau melamun?" tanya seseorang itu.

Sadar ia tertangkap sedang memandangi seseorang di sampingnya ini, pipinya langsung merona. Segera saja ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Merutuki kebodohannya yang telah lancing memandangi wajah seseorang yang tak dikenalnya secara terus-menerus. Sedangkan seseorang di sampingnya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Namaku, Mark Lee. Panggil saja aku Mark." ucap seseorang itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah namja manis di sampingnya.

Namja manis itu terkejut, ia menoleh memandangi seseorang bernama Mark tadi kemudian memandangi uluran tangannya. Tersenyum lebar sembari membalas uluran tangan itu. "Aku Na Jaemin, panggil saja Jaemin."

Mulai hari ini, Jaemin –si namja manis- menjadikan taman kota, tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Mark, sebagai tempat favoritenya.

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa minat, namja manis bernama Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Pandangannya masih sama, penuh dengan kehampaan dan kosong. Tak ada tujuan hidup di dalam sana. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tempat dimana dulu ia sering makan bersama seseorang itu. Seseorang yang ia rindukan.

Perlahan ia mendekati meja makan, jemarinya menyentuh lembut kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh seseorang itu. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sedikit meremas sandaran kursi itu, air matanya kembali mengalir. Seiring dengan menguatnya remasannya pada sandaran kursi tersebut, terdengar pula isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang dulu selalu mengembangkan senyuman itu.

"Jeongmal bogoshippeo…" lirihnya dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Langkah kakinya sekarang membawanya menuju ke ruang tengah, ruangan dimana biasanya ia menonton tv bersama seseorang itu. Sekelebat ingatan tentang masalalunya bersama seseorang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul, mengusik pikirannya yang memang sudah kacau menjadi semakin kacau.

Ingatan pada saat musim dingin itu… Ingatan dimana saat tubuh hangat itu memeluknya erat, membuatnya merasa hangat di tengah dinginnya malam musim dingin kala itu. Ingatan itu terus saja berputar di otaknya, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Mana janjimu dulu…? Kau bilang, kau tak akan pernah pergi…" ucapnya lirih sembari mengusap sandaran pada sofa tersebut. "Kau pembohong… Kau meninggalkanku…" lanjutnya semakin lirih, bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Walaupun kau pergi, rasa ini masih ada untukmu… Perasaan ini masih tetap sama, aku tetap mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Masa yang aku lewatkan bersamamu adalah hal yang sangat penting untukku. Cahaya matahari saat musim panas, harum dari musim dingin, semuanya memberiku alasan untuk hidup…_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Mark hyung~" ucap Jaemin dengan manja sembari memeluk leher Mark yang sedang duduk di sofa. Karena ia melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, hal itu membuat Mark terkejut.

"Aigoo Jaemin-ah, kau membuatku terkejut." ucap Mark sedikit mendengus sebal. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya menunjukkan cengiran sembari mengucapkan kata maaf.

Dengan langkah riang, Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di samping Mark. Senyuman manisnya tak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya yang selalu terlihat bersinar. Setelah ia duduk di samping Mark, dipeluknya lengan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Mark tersenyum, gemas melihat tingkah orang yang juga ia cintai ini. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Jaemin. Bahkan saat ia sudah pergi nanti, ia tetap akan menjaga Jaeminnya, walaupun tidak secara langsung seperti saat ini.

"Hyung, dingin…" gumaman lirih Jaemin membuat Mark dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum simpul. Ia sangat menyukai pelukan hangat Mark. Apalagi saat ini adalah awal dari musim dingin dan juga meruakan awal dari turunnya salju.

"Hyung hangat.." Jaemin menggumam sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark. Mark tersenyum, dielusnya sayang kepala Jaemin. Mengecup keningnya lama, menyampaikan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar dan murni.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaem. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, akan selalu ada di sampingmu, akan selalu di sisimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, hyung."

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Jaemin tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Kasurnya bersama seseorang itu, seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa ia lupakan. Seseorang yang terus saja menghantui pikirannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya kacau. Perlahan tangannya mengelus tempat di sampingnya, berusaha merasakan kehadiran seseorang itu. Namun, tetap saja ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Hiks,"

Satu isakkan lagi lolos dari bibir tipisnya yang selalu membentuk lengkungan indah itu. Sekarang, tak akan ada lagi senyuman indahnya yang bersinar, yang ada hanyalah isakan pilu yang terdengar darinya tiap kali kenangan itu berputar di otaknya. Memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat kejadian manis dan pahitnya bersama orang itu.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana kejadian saat tubuh itu terbaring kaku di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Ya, ia melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan sekarang ingatan itu terputar jelas di otaknya membuat isakkannya terdengar semakin jelas dan pilu.

"Hiks, pembohong…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku masih teringat hari dimana kau jatuh terlelap. Aku bertanya-tanya, seberapa lama waktu yang terlewati sejak saat itu. Kerlipan bintang, sinar dari rembulan.. Aku takkan melupakannya. Apa yang telah kau ajari padaku. Lagu tentang dua manusia, dimulai dari satu kehangatan. Itu adalah bukti bahwa aku hidup._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Pagi ini Jaemin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus membolos sekolah, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Mark. Ya, hanya Mark seorang. Jantungnya terus saja berpacu dengan cepat, perasaannya tak tenang. Firasatnya mengatakan hal bururk akan terjadi.

Sungguh, ia tak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Matanya mulai memanas, air mata kini telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ini, seperti banyak beban yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah sakit, segera saja dia berlari menuju ke dalam rumah sakit. Perasaanya semakin tak tenang, napasnya semakain terasa sesak. Tak terasa, air matanya pun telah menetes membasahi pipinya dengan perlahan.

Langkahnya semakain cepat menuju sebuah kamar rawat dimana seseorang yang selalu mengisi harinya berada. Seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir kala ia telah sampai di kamar rawat tersebut. Isakannya tak dapat lagi ia tahan. Segera saja ia berlari menghampiri kasur dimana tubuh itu terbujur kaku. Terlihat pucat dan tak bernyawa.

"Hiks, t-tidak mungkin…" lirih Jaemin denga isakannya yang terdengar memilukan. "Ini pasti hanya bercandakan? Iya 'kan? Jawab aku! Hiks…" tangisnya semakin menjadi. Digenggamnya erat tangan orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Ini bukan sebuah candaan, Jaemin-ah… Kau harus bisa menerimnya." ucap Taeyong, hyung dari seseorang itu.

"Hiks, Mark hyung…" ucap Jaemin lirih sembari mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hancur sudah semuanya. Harapannya, hatinya, kehidupannya. Semuanya telah hancur. Tak ada lagi harapannya untuk mempertahankan segalanya. Tak ada lagi alasannya untuk ia tersenyum. Tak ada lagi tujuannya untuk hidup.

"Jaemin-ah, sebelum dia pergi, dia berpesan padaku… Dia bilang aku harus menyampaikan ini padamu." ucap Taeyong sembari mendekati Jaemin. Menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia berpesan, agar kau tak menangis saat ini. Dia ingin kau tersenyum di hari kepergiannya… Dia tak ingin kau bersedih, dia inig melihat senyumanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi aku mohon, tersenyumlah walau itu sulit, Jaemin-ah." lanjut Taeyong dengan senyuman tipis yang menyiratkan keseduhan disana.

Untuk sesaat, Jaemin terdiam memandangi wajah Mark. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi dingin itu. Air matanya masih terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya yang chubby. Perlahan ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah yang dkagumi orang-orang. Namun, kali ini senyuman itu berbeda. Tak ada pancaran sinar disana. Senyuman itu, tak lagi secerah dulu.

"Untukmu, aku akan tersenyum walaupun itu sulit…" lirih Jaemin, tangannya masih bergerak mengusap pipi dingin Mark. Masih dengan senyuman sendu itu, dia terus saja memandangi wajah Mark.

"Dia juga menitipkan ini untukmu." ucap Taeyong sembari memberikan sebuah surat kepada Jaemin.

Jaemin menoleh ke arah Taeyong, tangannya terulur untuk menerima surat yang diberikan Taeyong tersebut. Ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya perlahan.

' _Annyeong, Jaemin-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ku harap kau baik saja. Kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu. Ohya, aku berharap kau tak menangis saat hari dimana aku pergi. Aku tak suka melihat air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipimu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Karena senyumanmu, adalah sumber dari kekuatanku. Senyummu adalah alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu di setiap harinya. Namun percayalah, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, menjagamu, melihatmu, walau tidak secara langsung. Aku mohon teruslah tersenyum. Jangan hilangkan senyum indah bersinar itu dari wajahmu. Jangan bersedih, Jaemin-ah._

 _Satu hal lagi, aku ingin kau berjanji untuk bahagia walau tanpaku, tapi ku mohon, berbahagialah untukku… teruslah pancarkan senyuman cerahmu untuk semua orang dan penggantiku kelak. Jangan pernah tunjukkan kesedihanmu lagi. Saat kau merindukanku, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu._

 _Sekali lagi, maaf, Jaemin-ah… Dan kau harus tau, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _Dari orang yang selalu mencintaimu._

 _Mark Lee.'_

Air mata itu kembali mengalir dengan derasnya saat Jaemin membaca surat itu. Isakkan itu semakin terdengar jelas dari bibir yang selalu tersenyum itu. Taeyong yang melihat itu segera saja memeluk Jaemin dan mengusap punggungnya. Mengucapkan kata-kata penenang agar Jaemin berhenti menangis.

"Hiks, aku tak bisa berjanji untuk selalu tersenyum dan bahagia… Karena kau tak ada, aku tak yakin aku bisa." lirih Jaemin di dalam pelukan Taeyong.

"Tapi aku bisa berjanji untuk terus mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sangat lembut dan hangat, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat di dalam hatiku. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan waktu yang terlewati, aku tau itu tidak akan memudarkan keabadian cinta ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Langit terlihat mendung, sesuai dengan hati Jaemin yang kini tengah berdiri memandangi langit mendung di balkon apartementnya. Mata indahnya yang selalu bersinar kini redup, memandang sendu ke arah langit mendung. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat cerah kini pucat dengan pipinya yang terlihat menirus.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu…"

Satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir dari mata bulat indahnya yang kini telah meredup. Dipejamkannya matanya erat dan menghela napasnya perlahan, kemudian membuka kembali matanya. Mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia yakin, saat ini Mark –seseorang yang amat dicintainya- sedang berada di sampingnya untuk melihatnya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan kehangatan Mark yang selalu ada di sisinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan selalu memelukmu erat di dalam hatiku…" lirihnya dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit sembari tersenyum lebar. Menghapus air matanya kemudian menghela napas perlahan.

"Cinta ini, cinta abadi ini… Tidak akan pernah pudar untuk selamanya…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yasashikute_ _  
Atatakakute_ _  
Konna ni mo mune ga shimetsukerareru_ _  
Aitai yo_ _  
Aitai yo_ _  
Konna ni mo anata wo aishiteru_ __

 _Toki ga sugite mo zutto asenai_ _  
Eien no koi_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya selesai juga :v otak saya buntu banget pas endingnya xD saya pikir, fanfic ini garing banget, pasti gak ngefeel T~T ini juga sebenernya songfic karena terinspirasi dari lagu Hatsune Miku – A One Hundred Year Love. Sumpah itu lagu nyesek banget xD pas banget didengerin waktu hujan-hujan dengan suasana hati yang lagi di ambang batas kehidupan/? :v

Yasudahlah, sekian bacotan dari saya, udah lama gak buat ff jadi rada aneh :'v

Sekian, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Sign, Rainessia Marine-chan**


End file.
